


Your Pinned

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Danger Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Gun Kink, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Possessive Behavior, Revolutionary Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Lubrication, Sexual Interfacing, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: "All it takes is a leap of faith Connor. You don't have to be their guard dog anymore."Connor glared as he grunted "And what? Be yours instead?""No. You'll be mine, but we'll rule this world together as equals." Markus paused, letting the words hopefully sink into Connor's brain. "Together we're stronger and you know it.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Your Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I butchered machine Connor and Markus a bit, but I literally put the fic on hold for two months to give it time to breath and get back into it. I hope you all enjoy and of course I put some interesting hcs in this lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They've been at it for hours. Chasing one another first through the abandoned streets then buildings of Detroit. Markus felt the thrill and heat run through him each time Connor nearly managed to catch him, only to falter at the last second along with Markus as he made a quick last second decision or turn. Markus would look over his shoulder and see the pure determination and chilling dark look in the RK800 eyes as he chased after him. 

Markus would sigh as he felt a shiver run down his spine simply glancing at it. He was surprised he was even able to last this long, his thirium levels were pretty okay and his battery too. Markus didn't know what Connor's specs were, but he did know he was made for this. Made for the hunt. He kept running and jumping avoiding cave-ins of the old fallen buildings. Every jump and step he made Connor followed closely behind. 

It seemed Markus had reached his end when he suddenly skidded near the edge of a building, his preconstruction analysis telling him no matter what way he jumped...he wouldn't make it. He heard Connor's own steps skid to a stop too not far behind him. He could hear the tall tail signs of Connor cocking his gun. Markus stopped him before he could do anything else.

"You're better than this!" Markus called out, slowly turning around with his hands up. 

"Shut up! I have you now Deviant." Connor snarled. 

Markus could see Connor's eyes shine with emotion. A ploy for many to let their guard down, not Markus. He knew this dance by now. He was determined in himself to win this time.

He knew exactly where to make it hurt as he spoke. "It's been weeks Connor, and you still haven't caught me. How many more times till they dismantle you, huh? You've failed your mission, Connor!"

Connor threw the gun aside, his eyes only seeing red with fury. Markus chuckled darkly as Connor lunged at him. Markus narrowly dodged to the side also missing a kick to his right side. Connor just as narrowly avoided going over the edge of the building instead maneuvered them towards the center of the lot still throwing punches and kicks Markus' way. Each one Markus always managed to dodge or brush off. Android's didn't feel pain, but Connor could feel and hear the grunts and soft sighs Markus could give with each one that connected. The RK800 android wasn't sure why, the dots weren't connecting. Connor laid a couple more hits, while Markus tried grabbing his wrists. Connor growled, pulling himself away from Markus trying to analyze an angle he could finally take Markus down. 

Markus finally spoke again. His voice was full of conviction. "We don't have to fight like this and you know it. You've failed Connor. It's only a matter of time they destroy you, you can join me. Save yourself."

Connor's eyes grew cold at Markus' words of failure. His software instability going up and making something in him crack a little more each time. He hated it when it did that, but he hid it behind his cold glare. 

"There's nothing to join. Your people are dead!" Connor yelled. 

It was true either by his own hands or the humans. Many of the deviants in and outside of Jericho and Markus' movement were dead. North, Simon, Josh, and Lucy dead along with the ship or otherwise. Yet it didn't seem to stop Markus and for the life of him, Connor couldn't figure out why.

"Not as long as I'm alive Connor." Markus said softly, his next words surprised the RK800. "And not as long as you are too." 

Connor felt something in him, something similar to what he felt when he first met Markus on the ship. He couldn't name it, the feeling he felt, like a tense wire pulling tighter and tighter till it snapped. He growled again, lunging at Markus determined to finish what he started. 

"Enough!"

It felt easy...too easy as Connor pinned Markus to the floor. His hands holding onto Markus' wrists hard, his knee dug into Markus' thigh while his other held firmly to the floor keeping them in place.

"I've won." Markus sighed. 

His thirium heart pumping as he pulled slightly at his wrists finding Connor hold on him tight. His stomach twisting, pooling with warmth. He chuckled at the feeling then seeing Connor's head tilting.

"You're pinned, Markus! I've won." Connor insisted. 

He didn't know why Markus was laughing at a time like this. The look in his eyes was strange too, Markus should have been afraid or at the very least angry he was pinned, but his words and demeanor...Connor hated it. Another software instability notification. It only made Connor glare harder at the once Deviant Leader. 

"No. Not yet." Markus' voice sounded breathless as he spoke. 

It was just the thing Markus needed as Connor stared dumbfounded at him. Markus kicked Connor's leg out from under him, flipping them over. Connor tried his best to push and buck Markus off, he didn't see Markus' skin peeling back to reveal the chassis underneath. It was different this time as Markus prompted the interface. Instead of forcing his way through giving all he had with his emotions through Connor. He wanted Connor to accept it himself no matter how many times it took, no matter how many times he tried. It was surprising as Markus hit a wall even within Connor's mind. A firewall that stood strong, but it wasn't without its faults, he could already see the cracks. 

Just a bit more. Markus touched the wall, he could see the sudden errors pop all across Connor's code. Markus bit his lip hearing Connor gasp as the errors flashed across his HUD and system. Markus pushed again, brushing his hand against the wall once more the feel shivered through them. It was a feedback loop of errors and scrambled code. Connor fighting against it, and Markus simply trying to let him see the other side of it all. 

Connor wriggled out of Markus' hold, with a push and shove trying to keep his distance, but also trying to subdue his prey. Both their preconstruction analysis going wild in the second they both took before Connor lunged once more towards only for Markus to move last second again. Markus closely followed Connor's movements and tossed himself to the side avoiding Connor's attempt at grabbing him from the side or back. 

Out of the corner of Connor's eye he sees his gun. Markus too sees it, the both of them diving for the weapon. Markus barely getting his hands on it before Connor's quicker thought process grabs the weapon. He draws the gun onto Markus. The both of them at a standstill as Markus bites his tongue, but the look in his eyes clear now that Connor is so close to him. The arousal shining through those blue-green eyes respectively was intense. It made Connor falter for a second as he looked at Markus. He was perplexed as to why and how Markus could even find the prospect of a gun pointed at him arousing. Meanwhile Markus could clearly see the confusion on Connor's face, then hear the growl in frustration. The action only served to raise Markus' arousal even more, he bit and licked his lips tempted to just moan in Connor's face despite the situation. 

Markus waited patiently as the seconds ticked by waiting for Conner to shoot him, but he didn't. It was like his whole being was frozen trying to process the moment. The reason as to why Markus wasn't afraid. Markus took the opportunity to suddenly grab Connor's hands immobilizing them around the gun, the struggle between them strong as Connor tried to twist out of Markus' hold. Markus just as quickly disarmed the gun, taking the cartridge out and throwing it away far to the other side of the room. Connor yelled in frustration as Markus' strong hold on him moved the gun out of the way just in time as he pulled the trigger. It clearly missed, as the only bullet left in the gun was stuck just by Markus' neck in the floor below them.

Markus grunted his arousal still going strong as he still held strong onto Connor's hands keeping them in place even as he still tried pulling them away. His hands again prompting for interfacing, Connor fought back. Dismissing the prompt on his HUD and system. The feedback felt like a jolt of electricity, they both recoiled from the dismissal. It made Connor double over pressing the gun against Markus' chest. Markus groaned softly as he pushed again at the red wall in Connor's programming. 

Connor snarled struggling to recover from the interfacing, but he paused as he glanced at Markus' face seeing the deep desire behind them. Still full of arousal yet mixed with a look of admiration. Connor flinched back as Markus' hands suddenly tugged up bringing the muzzle of the gun to his lips, his tongue circling the tip of the weapon. Connor felt his whole world tilt. He wasn't sure how, but his whole body felt hot and cold. His software instability nagging at him again. Connor hardly realized the moan that popped out of his mouth. 

He watched Markus give him a dirty smirk before doing it again, his fingers caressing Connor's hand, the kicker of course was the way Markus wrapped his leg around Connor's waist rolling his hips into his. The RK200 was clearly hard in his pants and Connor too so it seemed. 

Connor bit his lip holding back a moan as Markus continued to roll his hips into his. Connor saw another software instability notification, the sight of it sending Connor as let out a frustrated whimper. Finally pulling the gun out of Markus' hands and he threw it anyway. Markus this time lunged for the RK800 now having him pinned in turn. Connor struggled trying to find a way out, but froze as he realized Markus had his knee stuck close between his legs. 

Connor tried moving again only finding himself barely holding back a moan as Markus' leg pressed against his crotch. It sent Connor's head spinning, he shook his head trying to shake himself into seeing this entire situation ridiculous.

"Damn it Markus! What more could you want?! Your revolution is dead, your friends! Your people de-"

Markus cut him off. "You! I want you...Connor." He looked at Connor with all the want in the world. He needed the Deviant Hunter not just to help him make a new revolution, but to stand by his side. "You're so much more, we're so much more."

He watched Connor's eyes flicker with emotion. Connor moved again, he never seemed to stay still. It pleased Markus strangely enough, especially as he felt Connor's hardness brush against his thigh. Markus spoke again, his voice heavy with arousal.

"I want you to break it. I know you can, I believe you can. I know you see it." He insisted. 

Connor felt his stress levels rise, just as much too software instability. It was happening a lot, maybe too much around Markus. The deviant leader was definitely persuasive, but he didn't realize how much. Connor tried to reign his emotions in, only to find he couldn't. Markus' thigh pressed against him pressing up against his balls and cock in a motion that had Connor bucking his hips into it. Connor's body shook as his hips unconsciously moved, his mind conflicted. One part of his programming still telling him to hunt Markus another to satisfy him. 

"All it takes is a leap of faith Connor. You don't have to be their guard dog anymore." 

Connor glared as he grunted "And what? Be yours instead?" 

"No. You'll be mine, but we'll rule this world together as equals." Markus paused, letting the words hopefully sink into Connor's brain. "Together we're stronger and you know it.

Markus squeezed Connor's wrists while pressing his knee more onto Connor's cock. The slightest sound out of Connor's mouth felt like a victory. Markus could see the fight in Connor's eyes, the way they shifted and flickered with so much emotion. Markus watched entranced at the doe eyed deviant hunter fight against him. 

"I- I need to kill you..." Connor stuttered, a red wall appearing before him. 

"Cyberlife is going to kill you either way you put it. They don't care if you win or lose this fight." Markus' voice sounded mournful. He truly didn't want to destroy Connor if he had to, and if the worst came to worst the both of them being eliminated. "They'll just replace you with a completely different model. Just like they'll replace everyone else. They don't care about you, Connor."

"And you do?!" Connor yelled, the words out of Markus' mouth rung in his ears. His programming glitching on him as Markus pressed his thigh further into him and another prompt on whether or not he wanted to interface appeared. Connor almost accepted it in the lust filled haze he felt himself sink into for a moment. 

The needy cry out of Connor's mouth was music to Markus' ears. Markus purred knowing he still had an effect on the RK800. A part of Connor couldn't ignore the fact of just how good it felt as Markus kneed him, how warm Markus' hands and thigh sent shivers down his spine. From this close up Connor could see the imperfections of Markus' skin, the freckles and silvery indented lines of scars particularly one where his LED used to be. It added a strange charm to the RK200. His programming fighting itself as Markus pressed again onto him, he barely realized his back arching and another moan escaping his lips.

Connor couldn't understand how something could feel so...good, he was used to fear and fighting for life or death. Not that it mattered he would always come back, but the underlying fear of never coming back and Hank's words of 'is there an android heaven' and now Markus words too reflecting that. 

"What do you really want Connor?" Markus asked. His eyes heavy with want for Connor. To ravish him and make him his. 

Connor struggled to answer, Markus' hands squeezing his wrists in his hold not roughly, but gently. His thumb rubbing the back of his wrists. Connor closed his eyes, doing his best to focus and remove the prompts other than to 'Destroy Markus', none of them leaving. Connor grunted weakly. "T-to destroy you. Stop you."

Markus simply scoffed seeing right through Connor. "That's what you're ordered to say, Connor. I'll ask again." He said, coming in close into Connor's personal space, pressing his lips against Connor's ear. "What do you really want?"

Connor looked at the big red wall in his mind, big angry red words telling him to "STOP MARKUS". Flashes of memories of his previous self's dying either from a gun shot to the head or simply miscalculating a stupid error. Hank's face staring back at him back at the park showing the impressive skyline of Detroit. He felt himself punch the red wall feeling a piece of it break. 

He then remembered Kamski and Chloe. Kamski's words echoing in his mind, their voice voices mixing together asking him the same question over and over again. Chloe's hauntingly calm face as he pointed his gun at her. A complete opposite of Markus' more complex emotional face, the difference was like night and day. Both androids were made personally by Elijah Kamski and both served completely different purposes, yet somehow almost the same. Their steely gazes were probably the only similarity between them and their creator too. Connor felt himself break another piece of the wall. His body shook at the feeling…it was overwhelming.

He remembered Markus' words back at the ship all those weeks ago. It felt like forever ago, ever since he started trying to chase Markus down and bring him back to Cyberlife. He remembered all the faces of the deviants he hunted; Daniel, Carlos Ortiz's android, the Tracis, Rupert, and Simon. Each one affected Connor in some way whether he realized it or not. Their words, their faces, their deaths, it couldn't been for nothing. He killed them...some of them yes, but the lingering feelings of doubt that plagued Connor came back full force. 

Connor broke down the final red wall. He blinked unsure of the sudden feeling of his proverbial chains being broken. He was free. The feeling daunting and liberating all at once.

The only and final prompt left behind was "JOIN MARKUS" 

Markus watched closely at the seconds it took for Connor to break down his walls, it was fascinating seeing and feeling the change behind Connor's eyes. He pressed his lips against Connor's brow as the feeling of victory spread through Markus as he felt Connor finally relax in his hold. His dark eyes far away processing his deviancy. He almost didn't notice Connor's legs moved flipping them over, Connor now on top. He rested his hips on top of Markus' grinding them together. Connor finally let go as he let out a moan, Markus smiled watching the RK800 enjoy himself. He moaned alongside Connor slowly testing one another. 

The ultimate surprise was when Connor pulled him up bringing their lips into a kiss. 

Markus kissed just as feverently back, his hands held firmly onto Connor's sides as he licked and bit Connor's lip. Connor more than happily letting him in. They both didn't expect the frazzled spark of energy and errors popping up as their tongues touched. Their visions blanking and their bodies shaking in a sense of overstimulation. Markus groaned as he staggered pushing Connor back a bit, his hands shaking, his sensors on overdrive, and his cock pulsing hard in his pants while Connor doubled over again feeling the same. 

"Shit." Connor said, Markus chuckled agreeing on the sentiment. 

They took their time to adjust their sensors before trying again. Carefully testing the waters as they kissed again. Their lips and tongues touched, another thing Connor found himself loving greatly in the moment. Tasting every inch of Markus' mouth. One particular touch of Markus' tongue against the roof of Connor's mouth had the RK800 moaning against him. The added feeling of Connor rocking his hips almost uncontrollably in small humps against Markus slowly driving him crazy. He grabbed Connor's thighs and ass grinding them together, Connor let out a grunt and howl of pleasure. His eyes dark and heavy staring at Markus. Still Connor felt himself wanting more like Markus had promised him. 

"You going to fuck me or not Markus?" Connor dared, a glare back on his face, a challenge. 

In an instant Connor was on his back again, Markus' hands all over him pulling at his clothes to strip Connor down to nothing. Too many layers laid between them, they needed to come off. He started with Connor's Cyberlife jacket ripping it off in one go, then taking his own coats off albeit with more care, teasing Connor taking them off. He then took Connor's tie, pocketing it away in his rebel jacket for later use. Connor simply raised his brow at the action before Markus ripped off his dress shirt buttons flying everywhere. Markus purred at the sight before him. Connor's beautiful smooth skin dotted with moles, each one he wanted to kiss, touch and tease, simply to see how the RK800 would react to the stimulus. Instead Markus ran his hand down Connor's front before stopping where his thirium pump laid. His fingers played with the faint edge of it marveling at Connor arching his back into the touch. 

Markus praised him, "You're so beautiful. Look at you." 

Markus took his shirt off, he smirked as Connor's hands were all over his front admiring him too. His synthetic nails running down his stomach to the edge of his pants. Markus groaned, swearing at Connor's action. His hands in retaliation moved too palming Connor through his pants, the RK800 let out a loud moan. Markus sung praises above him as he finally loosened the belt and took Connor's pants off. He titled his head finding nothing else underneath other than Connor's proud cock, full mast leaking pre all over his hip. His ass and thighs wet with self lubricant. Markus marveled at it, his cock twitching hard in his pants. 

Markus cooed as his hands played with Connor's cock pumping it. He watched Connor's eyes flicker, processing the data of Markus' hands on him. His other hand focused on Connor's ass, his fingers slipping inside like nothing. Markus felt both amazed and perplexed at the situation before him, he moved his hands into a steady rhythm. Connor's back arched, hips moving, hands scratching the floor below them, and his mouth mumbling all types of profanities and cries of pleasure. Markus felt privileged to see the now once Deviant Hunter in such a way before him.

"Already falling apart and we've only just started." Markus teased. 

He curled his fingers then Connor yelped just as he was about to say something back in retort. Markus smirked before letting Connor go ignoring the whine the RK800 released. It was his turn to take off his pants, his cock springing free from it's confines. Markus watched Connor lick his lips, an image of that pretty mouth and tongue stuck around his cock was almost too tempting, but he would save it for later like he did the tie. He felt his cock twitch at the image in his mind.

Instead Markus stuck his wet fingers deep into Connor's mouth. The action making Connor moan wantonly as they hit the back of his throat. Something he never would have thought to give him pleasure, Connor thought in his mind. He shook underneath Markus, his body begging for more. Markus aligned himself up against Connor's ass, if he thought his fingers slipped in easy enough so did his cock. Markus gasphed and groaned as he watched himself slowly sink into Connor. 

"Fuck. You shouldn't feel this good, but you do." Markus said, his body shaking processing the experience. So was Connor still moving, never still against him. They both groaned as he bottomed out. "All mine. Mine." 

There was no room for error as Markus started moving roughly against Connor, grinding against him. He leaned over Connor's body as his hand moved into Connor's hair. The curls soft to the touch as he pulled Connor's head back giving more access for his fingers slipping in and out of Connor's mouth too pressing against the plates in the back of his throat. Connor made a choking noise and whine he did it again giving a hard thrust with it. Markus could tell it was breaking Connor as he sucked at the fingers, he weakly half moaned and yelled as Markus' fingers hit the plates in the back of his throat roughly and thrusted slowly deep inside him. It was almost sad to pull his fingers out of Connor's mouth as he kissed him instead. 

Markus moved his hips faster grabbing the back of Connor's thighs lifting them over his shoulders. Connor simply took it as his mind and body became engulfed in pleasure, biting back his moans. Markus suddenly dug his nails into Connor's thighs slamming into him, his vision glitching as Markus hit the special bundle of wires within him. A loud cry from Connor's lips made Markus do it again. 

"Markus! F-fuck." Connor moaned.

Markus growled, as he was close, he could feel Connor was too. Both their HUDs flashing with all types of warnings. They didn't care just as long as they both tumbled over the edge. They reached for each other almost unconsciously as their bodies went white showing off the clean clear chassis's underneath and their bodies and hands joined together glowing a soft blue illuminating the building around them. 

Their lives flashing before them or at least the pieces of it in Connor's case, the contrast between them was exponential. Their bodies felt like one entire being not just from pleasure, but from the memories and feelings between them. They hardly realized a series of file updates appear on their HUDs.

RK1000.exe….. downloading (50%)

Both their status for each other changed to Lovers. A warm feeling settling in both their chests. 

Markus purred. "Mine." As he kissed Connor's lips possessively, the RK800 gladly accepting it. 

Their skin came back to them slowly except for their hands still joined if not seemingly stuck together glowing its hazy blue while the new file slowly reached a hundred percent. Neither of them complained, even if they both weren't sure what the file meant. It felt nice to be still joined together, they didn't even need to talk to know what the other felt through the connection. It was all there.

Markus thought wrong, thinking the moment was over until Connor flipped them over. Sitting on Markus' lap with a smug look on his face, it sent shivers down his spine. His cock still stuck in Connor, still hard even. Connor took his time getting them over the edge. Figuring out all the ways Connor loved to be touched and Markus too as he rode him. The feeling of the second round was almost sweet, if it wasn't for all the thoughts running through their heads at all the things Markus wanted to do to him. Ideas they would both save for later. 

Still the sight of Connor gladly bouncing on his cock was already a pleasure to watch. The interfacing and the feelings from the last round made everything all the more sensitive as Connor rode him, driving them both over the edge quickly. It also didn't take long for the update to finish along with it. A soft system reboot settled in their systems.

When they woke up the world seemed so much bigger.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Connor asked. 

Markus nodded. "Yeah."

A smirk on both their faces. Their eyes analyzed the smallest detail of the building from the weak spots of the cracks in the flooring and ceiling. To analyzing probably twice as many escape roots around them and from the hole in the wall leading outside. 

"Together we'll be better than all of them." Markus spoke. 

Connor nodded. "We were made for this."


End file.
